Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets, or others, require power to operate. This state of being may entail having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-use or power-hungry electronic devices, more than once a day. Such activity may be tedious and may present a burden to some users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, some users have to find available power sources to connect to, which is time consuming. Lastly, some users must plug into a wall or some other power supply to be able to charge their electronic device. However, such activity may render electronic devices inoperable or not portable during charging.
Some conventional solutions include an inductive charging pad, which may employ magnetic induction or resonating coils. Nevertheless, such a solution may still require that electronic devices may have to be placed in a specific place on the inductive charging pad for powering. Therefore, electronic devices may not sufficiently charge or may not receive a charge if not oriented properly on the inductive charging pad.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a charging pad with that allows for wireless charging without requiring a particular orientation and providing a sufficient charge. As such, what is needed is a means for transmitting energy through an alternative means for wireless power charging other than conventional magnetic induction. Consequently, what is needed are systems and methods for transmitting energy through waveforms of various types.